


Human

by orphan_account



Series: A Thousand Demons [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, disgustingly fluffy ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t help it you’re ticklish on your feet. Girl.” Sam teased.</p><p>Castiel tilted his head upward to look at Sam. “Sam, what is this ‘ticklish’ Dean is afflicted by?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

Dean jerked his foot back, slamming his head down into Castiel’s stomach, and nearly knocking the laptop off the bed. Castiel let out a small oomph as the air got knocked out of his lungs. “Jeez, Sam!”

Sam glared at Dean. “Hey, you’re the one complaining about sore feet, and I’m the only one with arms long enough to do this.” The boys all sat cramped on the too-small motel bed. Sam sat up, with Castiel’s head on his lap. Dean rested his own head on Cas’s stomach, and had his knees pulled up so his feet were closer to Sam, who had been rubbing them while Dean did research.

“Yeah, but I told you not to tickle me.” Dean protested.

“I can’t help it you’re ticklish on your feet. Girl.” Sam teased.

Castiel tilted his head upward to look at Sam. “Sam, what is this ‘ticklish’ Dean is afflicted by?”

Dean and Sam gave each other a bewildered looked they saved for moments like this, when Castiel’s naivety to humanity came shining through.

“Um, well, it’s sort of like…” Sam struggled for an explanation.

“How do you not know what being ticklish is like?” Dean inquired, positively befuddled.

“It seems rather unpleasant, judging by the quickness with which you withdrew your foot.”

“It’s not really unpleasant, it just feels kind of…I don’t even know how to explain it.” Sam gave up in defeat, but a spark lit up in Dean’s eyes. He lifted his head off Castiel’s stomach, and abruptly poked Sam right beneath the ribcage. Sam let out a small yelp, and jumped a little, forcing Cas to sit up as well.

“Dean!” Sam protested, giving Dean one of his well-used bitch faces.

Dean, however, was laughing uproariously. “Man, it’s been years since I’ve done that.”

Sam snatched Dean’s ankle, and attacked his foot, tickling him relentlessly. Dean struggled back, but he was caught in the tight grip of Sam’s hand. Dean began to laugh, breathing heavily as Sam tickled him more and more.

Castiel seemed extremely confused by what was going on. “Now tickling makes you laugh? I don’t understand. Why don’t you enjoy being tickled if you laugh?” His head cocked as he perched on the edge of the bed, flinching a little every time a stray limb came his way as Dean flailed trying to free himself.

Sam released Dean’s foot, and gave him a small grin. Dean returned it, and they both turned to Cas with a malicious glint in their eyes. Castiel’s blue eyes widened. “What are you two about to do?”

In a flash, Dean had Cas pinned by the shoulders, sitting on his chest, while Sam had his back pressed to Dean’s. Sam tried tickling Cas’s feet, but to no success. Dean however, was getting somewhere.

Dean was relentlessly tickling Cas right above his hips, and the angel tossed beneath him, laughing loudly. “Dean! I believe my vessel is -hahahah- extremely -hahaha- sensitive to that area-ahahah!”

Dean chuckled, “No kidding, Cas.” He got off of Cas’s chest and let the angel regain his breath.

“Is that what tickling is like?”

Sam shook his head and smiled. “Yeah, Cas. That’s tickling.” 

Cas cocked his head again, and suddenly reached out and squeezed Sam beneath his ribcage. The hunter fell back onto the bed in surprise. “Oh. That worked rather well.” Castiel observed.

Sam scrambled to the headboard, pressing his back against the cheap wood, hands pressed over his vulnerable sides. “Why did we teach him how to do that?” Sam wondered aloud.

Dean smirked, “Well who else is gonna help hold you down?” 

A ridiculously childish tickle fight ensued, and when the three boys lay stretched out on the bed, breathing heavily and jumping a little every time one of them snaked a hand over the other’s side, they forgot for a moment about the outside world.

Sam felt normal for once, like he so desperately wished he was. Dean wondered if this was what it felt like to be a kid, unburdened and carefree. Castiel felt human. And as the Winchester boys fell asleep, each with an arm around Castiel’s side, he realized human was something he wouldn’t mind being.


End file.
